


Carolling

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to tigrislilium for suggesting carolling.
> 
> I'd planned for this to be happy, but then I had to listen to Silent Night a few too many times yesterday and now the idea of carolling makes me groan while I try and find a place to hide. That annoyance kind of translated into this.

Fíli and Kíli had only just settled down in their room for a session of after dinner Mario Kart when Thorin appeared in their doorway, looming over the pair like the ghost of Christmases yet to come.

“Something we can help you with, uncle?” Fíli asked, hoping it’d be something quick, after all he had a smug little brother to destroy on a race course.

“Don’t get too comfortable, lads, your mother and Bilbo are planning a trip out,” Thorin grimaced.

“A trip out?” Kíli asked, leaning round Fíli to look at their uncle.

“Yes, they seem to be under the impression that it’d be a good idea to go out carolling.”

“Carolling?!” the lads screeched.

“But Kíli’s tone deaf…”

“And it’s freezing…”

“And no one knows how to sing together…”

“And Fíli hates singing in public…”

“And, no, just no.”

“Why are they planning on torturing us?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger at the barrage of words, Thorin tried to find answers for the lads.

“Kíli you can mime, Fíli you can just sing quietly if it bothers you. Just wrap up, Kíli, you’ll be fine. Yes, Fíli, you are going. We’ll just have to wing it with the singing and hope for the best. Kíli, your mother isn’t trying to torture you,” Thorin answered, before adding under his breath, “At least I don’t _think_ she is.”

“So we definitely have to go?” Fíli asked.

“Either come willingly or your mother and Bilbo will drag you out.”

“Can’t you just take Bilbo home, then we can convince mum to let us stay home too?” Kíli wondered, armed with pout and big, pleading puppy dog eyes.

“No can do, I’m afraid. We’re going carolling, lads, whether we want to or not.”

-x-

Fifteen minutes later found Thorin lined up with the lads by the front door awaiting inspection, all three had the same mulish expression on their handsome faces.

“We’re not taking you to your execution, y’know,” Bilbo chuckled as he tightened and straightened Thorin’s scarf.

“Just our social execution,” Kíli muttered before squeaking indignantly as Dis paused in tugging his wooly hat further over his ears to tweak his nose in punishment.

“We’re going,” she said, “We’ll sing at a few houses then we’ll come home. Don’t give me that look, young man, we’re going.”

“Just a few houses?” Fíli asked, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Just a few. Now put your gloves on, then we’ll be off.”

With a few more grumbles, Bilbo and Dis ushered the Durin lads out the front door to go and spread some musical Christmas cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think this was just a ploy of Bilbo's to get Thorin to sing.
> 
> Right that's two 'stories' posted today, just one more and I'll be up to date. I've three partially finished ones in my notebook so I'll try and finish one when I go back to work soon for my second shift


End file.
